<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clear and bright by Googudah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397339">Clear and bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googudah/pseuds/Googudah'>Googudah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mentions of power abuse, Other, Things that actually happened, Trainee Days, Wonwoo´s Satoori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googudah/pseuds/Googudah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Wonwoo admires foreign trainees the most.</p><p>Moon Junhui is not like any other trainee he has met before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clear and bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/keicarat/gifts">keicarat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I cry about MingMing not being in Seventeen every other week.<br/>Translations are at the end of the work, but read it at the last moment (I used a translator, sorry)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo has an special admiration for foreign trainees. Alongs with Seungcheol, Hoshi, Woozi and Mingyu he’s been training the longest and he can’t help but feel motivated whenever he sees a foreign trainee arrive to the company.</p><p>Whenever he’s having a hard time, he looks around and sees non-korean trainees struggling with the language, missing their families and sometimes short of money, not to talk of the undeniable mistreatment they get only for being foreigners. But that doesn’t stop them from keeping on practicing hard and giving everything they have.<br/>
Of course, the statistic of foreigners quitting the trainee life in order to return to their homes is higher but that doesn’t stop Wonwoo for admiring them.<br/>
He’s a shy boy so he would never come close to one and pat them on the back while telling them how much of a great work they’re doing or how everything is gonna be alright, he just stares from the distance and keeps the words for himself.</p><p>That is until Junhui arrives.</p><p>This is so different from all the other times. Ever since Junhui crossed the door Wonwoo noticed something different in Jun.</p><p>That is, that he is happy.</p><p>Or at least that’s what it seems like. MingMing sometimes wakes up infuriated and has bilingual fights with Mingyu or cries alone in the bathroom from time to time but Jun wakes up fresh every morning and even thou he can barely speak korean, he is really talkative.<br/>
He goes to sleep late at night cause he goes to a language institute and wakes up early so he can have practice. And he does. He dances and dances all day long and doesn’t even seem tired. At the end of the day he has a bright smile on his face.<br/>
He sticks to MingMing as much as MingMing sticks to him, and also to Hansol and Joshua, who also happen to be foreigners, but not Chinese just like Jun and MingMing.</p><p>-</p><p>Wonwoo thinks about quitting more than anything whenever they hit them. As an example, that afternoon Wonwoo felt way to comfortable and suddenly his hometown accent came into his words. He didn’t even notice until his singing was done and his teacher told him, coldly</p><p>“What did we say was going to happen if you use satoori? I'll see you after this”</p><p>Wonwoo knows what will happen next, there’s nothing he can do to avoid it so he keeps smiling to the judges as he’s always been told to do. Later, when practice is done, he’ll not be able to leave with the others members. He’ll have to stay and they’ll have him do a 10 minute plank while hitting him with a foam stick and also telling him how a satoori doesn’t stick with an idol’s life and that if he won’t learn, then he can just go back to Changwon.</p><p>And that’s exactly how it goes.</p><p>The only thing Wonwoo didn’t expect to happen was for a few tears to be rolling down his face on his way back to the dorms. Maybe it’s the fact that is October and the weather is getting colder, or that he has not been able to see his family for about five month. He misses his mother’s hugs and teasing his little brother. He even misses boring talks with his father. Wonwoo thinks about quitting more than anything on this kind of days.</p><p>He arrives to the dorm and receives some sympathetic looks from the members which he only responds by looking down. He’s ashamed and pity only makes him feel worst so he walks straight to the bathroom in order to take a shower.</p><p>There’s some red spots here and there but they’ll be gone by tomorrow. When he finishes his bathroom, he puts on his pajamas and sits on the kitchen while looking down at his phone and playing some games. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Junhui walking towards the kitchen but he never expects him to tap on his shoulder and offer him a chocolate snack while smiling brightly at him.</p><p>Jun doesn’t speaks a clear korean so he only says “Have” and Wonwoo is so shocked that when he finally mumbles “Thank you” Junhui is already gone.</p><p>Is not that they don’t ever talk but Wonwoo wouldn’t consider them close. They only walk around each other and exchange some words but is mostly because they’re both trainees at the same company and also, because they live in the same house. Other from that, their relationship is almost non existent.</p><p>His heart melts just a little when a few weeks later, Junhui is having an open korean exam alongs with MingMing and when they ask them to describe all of the other members MingMing describes Wonwoo as “Bad sight, handsome boy” while Junhui just says “Good friend”</p><p>So now Wonwoo is touched and whenever he’s around Jun, even if they don’t talk, he’s happy because a foreigner member considers him his friend. And life goes on like that. Jun gets better at korean and Wonwoo gets better at hiding his accent. Jun let’s his hair grow and Wonwoo dyes it in different colors.</p><p>-</p><p>The hardships of trainee life feel lighter around Junhui because he makes everything seem easier. He’s a great dancer, a great actor, a great singer and also a great pianist and at the end of the day, all Jun has to offer is wide smiles and noisy laughs that they’ve all come used to after two years of living with him.</p><p>Through time, they’ve also discovered that Jun has a childish personality and is as innocent and pure as he seems. He doesn’t hide anything, Moon Junhui is as transparent and light as water and Wonwoo really feels grateful for someone like Jun to be on his life.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo worries, more than anything about himself, but when he looks around and sees his partners he feels relieved of not being alone. They give him strength. So he has to do the same for others, they’ve become a family and they’re there for each other whenever the other one needs it.</p><p>When he arrives from school that afternoon something seems off, like the air feels thick and the mood is gray. Seungkwan is softly sobbing in Mingyu’s shoulder as this holds him and rubs his back.<br/>
He has lived this a few times so he recognises it as soon as he looks to the rooms. He only spots cloths being thrown to a suitcase as Junhui speaks some chinese words he’s not able to understand in a soft, caring tone.</p><p>Then he sees MingMing closing the suitcase and taking it to the main door. He stops and gives a hug to Seungkwan and then to Mingyu. He gives a thankful look to Wonwoo and makes a small reverence with his head.</p><p>Just before walking out of the door, MingMing turns around and looks at Jun, who’s standing by the doorframe of the shared room and says</p><p> </p><p>“Zhàogù zìjǐ” (照顾自己)</p><p>“Wǒ huì chángshì” (我会尝试) Responds Jun and soon after that MingMing is leaving the dorm and closing the door to never return again.</p><p> </p><p>Jun tried to smile the whole time for MingMing not to feel pressured or sad but as soon as this one walked away, Wonwoo spots sadness in Jun’s eyes for the first time since he met him.</p><p>And a few weeks after that, not only do they scold Jun for being distracted but he also injures his wrist and is soon taken to a doctor. There’s not a lot of worries as it’s not a major injury but seeing Jun like this has affected all of them, since the atmosphere is now down and hopeless. Even if there’s Seungkwan and Seokmin joking around, they all feel tense and blue.</p><p>When Hansol asks Jun if he wants to talk, he just reassures he is okay and that he is just tired so they just let it past but Wonwoo can’t help but notice how Jun hasn’t been eating property or how he would call his family in China more often than he used to.</p><p>Wonwoo tenses up after one day he goes directly from school to practice and finds that Junhui is absent so they write down that they’ll have to punish him later, but still, they send someone to the dorms in order to find out if he’s there.</p><p>Wonwoo immediately volunteers and runs the four blocks that separate their dorms from the studio.<br/>
He opens the door and feels relieved when he sees Jun all rolled up in a blanket, with a red and runny nose.</p><p>“I think small Chan gave me his flue decease” saids Jun and Wonwoo laughs a little at the particular choice of words.</p><p>He’s about to leave but then he stops and nervously turns around and calls Jun’s name, who’s surprised since he’s not sure he’s ever heard his name from Wonwoo’s mouth, cause he’s not talkative at all.</p><p>Jun looks at him and makes a face that indicates that he is listening.</p><p>Wonwoo struggles a little but he finally comes to say the phrase that he’s been practicing for a week now</p><p> </p><p>“Bǎozhèng nǐ bù huì líkāi” (保证你不会离开)</p><p> </p><p>Jun smiles at him warmly and looking at him with funny but relived eyes, and he responds with a more than perfect korean</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a promise”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MingMing: “Zhàogù zìjǐ” (照顾自己) = Take care<br/>Jun: “Wǒ huì chángshì”  (我会尝试) = I will try</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo: “Bǎozhèng nǐ bù huì líkāi” (保证你不会离开) = Promise that you won't leave</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>